Rivalry Revival
by nyislandersgirl
Summary: "You lost Paul. She doesn't love you, and she never did. When will you accept that?" Ash and Paul share an intense rivalry, but who knew it would follow them into the future? Contains pokeshipping.


**Author's Note: I don't own anything from Pokemon. The only things I own in this story are my 4 OC's: Aiden, Michelle, Elizabeth, and Jake. **

* * *

Rivalry Revival

"I can't _stand _him!"

Ash was glaring down at the ground, hands balled into fists as he stomped forward.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Ash," Brock reassured the young man, a comforting smile stretched across his face.

"Yeah, no need to worry!" Dawn trilled, "You'll win another battle in no time!"

"It's not the battle I care about!" Ash snapped. Dawn jumped back a little, and Brock raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you're not upset that you lost that battle to Paul?" Brock inquired.

"No, well, I'm not _happy _that I lost. But that's not why I'm really angry."

"Then what is it?" Dawn squeaked, tilting her head ever so slightly.

Taking in a deep breath, Ash answered gruffly, "Have you _seen _how he treats his Pokémon? It's so wrong! He just acts like they're tools for fighting, like we can't be friends with them! It makes me _so _angry!"

Dawn stepped away yet again, trembling slightly at the sight of such a furious Ash. She had never seen him like this before.

"You're right," Brock nodded, "it's very wrong. I just don't think there's anything we can do about it. Reggie said Paul's pretty much been like that his entire life, so I highly doubt he'd ever change, even if we tried."

"Brock has a point," Dawn responded slowly, "Paul seems like he's always going to be a very…angry person."

"I know that," Ash sighed, lowering his broadened shoulders. The fourteen year old trainer was just so prideful, and he cared for Pokémon _so _much that he couldn't stand to see them treated so badly.

"You're a really good person buddy," Brock squeezed Ash's shoulder, trying to playfully shake the boy. He was surprised, however, to find that he couldn't. Physically, Ash had gotten too strong for that.

"Yeah, you're always trying to help people, weather they ask or not!" Dawn jumped in front of him, eyes shining, "just because Paul is a lost cause doesn't mean you should stop being yourself!"

"You're right Dawn," Ash smiled weakly, "thanks guys. You're the best!"

"No problem," Brock nodded, removing his hand from Ash's upper arm, "now, let's keep going! It'd be great to get to the next town before sunset."

"We could even have dinner at the Pokémon center!" Dawn cheered, "not that your food isn't excellent Brock. But I need to sleep in a bed tonight."

"No offense taken," Brock chuckled, before sighing dreamily, "and that means I'll get to see Nurse Joy!"

As the trio marched on, with Brock and Dawn chatting away happily, Ash trudged along several feet behind them with folded arms.

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't shake off his anger. And for Ash, that was a very rare occurrence.

**XXX**

_(Six Years Later…)_

"So, are you happy?"

Ash looked excitedly at his new fiancée, who was staring adoringly at the engagement ring on her left hand.

"Only the happiest I've ever been in my whole life!" Misty chirped back, dark green eyes twinkling just as brightly as Ash's token of affection.

"I'm so glad," Ash grinned, kissing the top of her head. Her fiery red hair was warm from the bright sun, but Ash didn't mind it in the least.

"But…" Misty's smile evaporated just slightly as she looked back down.

"What's wrong?" Ash frowned.

"What if Scott's right?" Misty winced, referring to Ash's manager, "what if all of your fans, if everyone who respects you, gets angry because you're engaged? What if they feel like you rushed yourself and didn't give a more…famous girl a chance?"

"Well, first of all, I think Scott is very wrong about that. I don't think anyone will get upset over it. At least, they shouldn't. That leads me to my second point," Ash smirked, causing Misty to raise a wry eyebrow, "if people _do _get worked up, then they really don't know me well enough. I mean, it's not like we just met a week ago, Mist. We've known each other since we were ten years old. And, even though I may not have realized it, I loved you even then."

"That's so sweet," Misty blushed, "and I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am," Ash winked, and Misty now rolled her eyes, "besides, Scott shouldn't be complaining anymore since I promised him we'd have the celebrity wedding of the century, or whatever."

"Speaking of which," Misty stood up, placing her hands on her hips, "I need to go. Ever since they heard of our engagement, May and Dawn have been _begging _me to help plan the wedding, and I know they won't take no for an answer. And it's only a matter of time before my mother and sisters begin pressing their opinions onto me, so I might as well try and get as much of it done now as possible."

"Good point," Ash laughed, "I won't keep you, in that case. But I _will _miss you."

"Aw," Misty giggled in response, "I'll miss you too sweetheart!" She gave him a flirtatious little wink before turning on a toe and walking away.

"Isn't that just sickeningly sweet."

"Pi?" Pikachu, who'd been napping in the shade, twitched his ears and raised his head. Seeing the source of this voice, Pikachu snarled viciously and jumped out in front of his master, cheeks sparking.

"Pikachu, it's okay," Ash hushed calmly.

Standing in front of the young Pokémon master and his partner was none other than one of Ash's greatest rivals.

Paul.

He stood there with his signature glower, purple hair falling into his eyes with his hands stuffed carelessly into the pockets of his jacket.

"What're you doing here Paul?" Ash asked in an even, albeit somewhat aggravated, tone.

"I'm sorry; do I need an appointment to speak with the world's greatest Pokémon master?"

Pikachu let out another angry growl, ears bending backwards and tail straightening out threateningly.

"Stop Pikachu," Ash tried again. The electric mouse grunted unhappily, scampering closer to the young man and jumping onto his shoulder.

"You and your little girlfriend seemed quite…blissful," Paul huffed indifferently.

"_Fiancée," _Ash corrected impatiently, "and yes, although I don't see why it's any of your business."

"She would've been a lot happier with me," Paul exhaled noisily, "that's all I'm saying."

Ash growled inwardly. He knew Paul would come to pick a fight. It was just his nature. All Ash knew now was that he had to keep his composure and not let Paul get the better of him.

"You lost Paul. She doesn't love you, and she never did. When will you accept that?"

"I don't think I ever will, actually," Paul responded nonchalantly, "but you don't need to worry. I'll let you and her live out your happy little lives together. But this isn't the last you'll see of me in your life, Ketchum. That I promise you."

"Whatever," Ash sighed, rolling his eyes before sarcastically adding, "thanks for your blessing Paul."

As his rival turned away, Ash could've sworn he'd heard the young man mutter "pathetic" under his daunting breath.

**XXX**

_(Four Years Later…)_

"Daddy, look!"

Ash looked up from his training and gazed over at his young daughter, standing in a patch of colorful flowers. She grasped several of them in her small hand, holding the blossoms close to her face.

"Those are very pretty Shelly," Ash grinned, "who are they for?"

"Mommy," Michelle answered, moving the plants directly in front of her face to carefully study them, "but I'll pick more too! And I'll give you some, and Aiden too. I can even get a little one to put behind Pikachu's ear!"

"That's very sweet of you princess," Ash chuckled. The three year old girl was so loving, and although she was more of a tomboy than a girly-girl, she had her moments, and this was one of them. After taking one last look, Ash returned to his training, but was soon stopped again when he heard the ever familiar shuttering sound of a camera.

Sighing, Ash called out, "Michelle?"

"What Daddy?" Michelle leapt up, more flowers gathered in her fingers.

"Come here sweetheart."

Michelle frowned and shook her head, "can't Daddy. I need to pick more flowers!"

"You can pick some later," Ash reasoned, "just come here for now. Okay?"

Michelle let out a little whine, but did as she was told, scampering quickly over to her father with dark, shining eyes. Ash bent over, lifting the girl up and holding her close to him. He knew the paparazzi were nearby, and while they annoyed him on a daily basis, and had done so for many years, it was even worse when they followed after his young children. Ash would do anything to protect the toddlers, and he wanted so desperately for them to have a normal life. Unfortunately, that just didn't seem possible.

"What's the matter Ketchum? Don't like the attention?"

Ash's head snapped up. He felt Pikachu brush up against his leg, once again poised to attack. Michelle went to turn her head, but Ash instinctively held it against his chest.

"Paul?" Ash asked, brow furrowed.

"The press really loves you, huh?" Paul snickered. Ash growled at this.

"Daddy?" Michelle mumbled into her father's chest, her warm breath causing Ash's heart to flutter lovingly. Wishing instead to protect the child, Ash gave her a gentle squeeze, and the girl returned to silence.

"Did you send them?" Ash asked angrily.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

Ash opened his mouth to snap back, but he stopped when he noticed a small figure hiding behind Paul. It was a young boy, who certainly appeared to be the same age as Michelle. He looked quite a bit like Paul, with just a few minor differences. The child had purple hair, darker than Paul's, and paler skin. His eyes were also softer, and not caught in a permanent glare like the older man's.

"Hey Paul, who's that?" Ash asked lightly, motioning his head towards the boy. Paul looked down at the child, and when the little thing saw Ash looking curiously at him, he let out a tiny little squeak and hid further behind Paul's legs.

"It's really none of your business," Paul responded coolly, "but if you must know, he's my son." The little boy once again peeked out, and Ash showed the child a gentle smile. In response, the toddler tried to give his own fragile grin, but instead quivered just slightly and turned his gaze down.

"I didn't know you had a son," Ash frowned at the boy's obvious fear, "how old is he?"

"Three," Paul answered simply, once again looking down at his child. The boy still had his head down.

"Hey, he's the same age as Aiden and Michelle!" Ash's face brightened, "maybe we can have a battle for old time's sake and let the kids play together."

The boy looked up with brimming excitement, but Paul's reply caused the child's face to fall yet again, "I don't think so."

Michelle began to fuss, trying desperately to turn her head against her father's hold.

"Why not?" Ash asked, taken aback.

"Because," Paul shrugged. Looking down again, he murmured, "Jake. Let's go." The boy looked up curiously at his father, and in seeing his scowl, nodded slowly and began to skip off. Paul sighed at the action and followed behind his son.

"What is up with him?" Ash snarled quietly to himself. Michelle let out another whimper, and gasping, Ash separated her head from his chest, "sorry baby!"

"It's okay," Michelle smiled feebly at her father, before questioning, "Daddy? Who was that man?"

Sighing, Ash responded, "no one important. Don't worry about it sweetheart."

"Why not?"

"He isn't very nice," Ash looked the young girl directly in the eyes, "I don't want you or your brother around people like that. I just want to keep you safe. You know that, right?"

Michelle nodded happily, the little smile on her face indicating to her father that she believed him with all of her young heart.

"Can I get more flowers now?" Michelle continued to smile.

"Yes," Ash giggled, placing his daughter on the ground, "go on now." Michelle cheered happily and hurried off to the flower bed. As Ash watched the child go about her business, he wondered how, even as a father, Paul just couldn't change.

**XXX**

_(Ten Years Later…)_

Aiden Ketchum stood proudly just outside the Johto League stadium, brimming with confidence after defeating one of his greatest rivals in the quarter finals.

"That was awesome Aiden!" Ash congratulated his teenage son, removing the boy's hat to ruffle his already messy raven hair.

"Thanks Dad," Aiden winced a little, before desperately grabbing for the headwear in his father's hand. Ash laughed in response and teasingly held it above the boy for a minute, gasping once his son jumped up and snatched it out of his grasp.

"Hey!" Ash shot back playfully.

"That doesn't really work when he's almost your height, now does it?" Misty asked mischievously. Ash blushed at this, and Aiden victoriously shoved the cap back onto his head.

"Well, maybe he should stop growing," Ash suggested, only half jokingly.

"Nice try Dad," Aiden smirked, "but I'm only thirteen."

"Mommy?" Elizabeth, Ash and Misty's youngest child, piped up, "where's Shelly?"

Misty looked around, before responding, "Good question. I could've sworn she was just standing here with us."

"She was," Aiden raised an eyebrow.

Ash scanned the area now as well. It didn't take long for him to spot his fiery haired, teenage daughter, but the sight was not a pleasant one for him. Or Aiden for that matter.

"What is she talking to _him _for?" Aiden screeched. Indeed, Michelle was chatting away with the boy her brother had just beaten. It was his most hated rival, even more so than Gary Oak's son.

It was Paul's son, Jake.

"I have no idea," Ash seethed, "but I'm gonna stop it!"

"No you're not!" Misty grabbed her husband by his shoulder and pulled the man close to her, "don't you go anywhere near them."

"Why not?" Ash sighed impatiently, "She's my daughter, isn't she?"

"Yeah, and she's mine too," Misty snapped back, "I'm serious Ash. Do _not_ go over there."

"But Misty!" Ash whined.

"No Ash! Absolutely not!"

As her parents bickered relentlessly, Elizabeth skipped over to where her sister and the purple haired trainer spoke. She hid quickly behind a tree, peeking her head out only slightly to eavesdrop on the teenagers' conversation.

"But you still battled well," Michelle told the boy with a kind smile.

"Not well enough," Jake moaned, "I _lost_."

"You kind of sound like my Dad," Michelle giggled gently. Elizabeth grew wide eyed at this comment. She knew her father would never appreciate that comparison.

"Does he really hate me?" Jake whispered, now looking down at his feet.

Michelle pulled her shoulders back, and drew in a deep breath before responding, "I don't necessarily think it's _you _he doesn't like. It's your Dad. They had a _really _heated rivalry as kids."

"I know that. And…I know you probably won't believe me, but my father really isn't that bad. He does love me, and he takes really good care of me too. He can be a little harsh at times, but I can kind of understand it, considering he's been raising me all by himself."

"I do understand," Michelle answered in just above a whisper. Elizabeth furrowed her brow. Her sister's voice, although quiet, was full of sincere meaning and care.

"The more I think about it," Jake continued, "the more I realize how much of a jerk I was to you when we first met. I'm really sorry about that."

"Don't mention it," Michelle waved her hand, "it's really not a big deal. Besides…I see now how sweet you are." With those words, Michelle showed Jake a kind smile, one which the young boy heartily returned.

Elizabeth gasped to herself, shock filling her body as her mind raced wildly. She may have been young, but Elizabeth read enough fairytales to know when two people _really _liked each other. Standing upright, the young girl took off back to her parents, and ran instantly to her father, grabbing at his legs.

"Hey Lizzie," Ash grinned, looking down, "where did you run off too?" Elizabeth gave her father a serious look, and motioned for him to kneel down in front of her. Ash did as he was told, and stared into the little girl's face.

"I was listening to what Michelle and the boy were saying," Elizabeth whispered.

"Elizabeth!" Ash gasped, "That's very, very bad. It's rude to do that!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Elizabeth frowned, "but you were just worried about Shelly, so I wanted to know what was going on, since Mommy wouldn't let you go."

Ash sighed, but then asked quietly, "what were they saying?" He felt terrible for indulging his daughter's wrong doings, but he knew it was in the best interests of his older girl.

"Jake thinks you hate him," Elizabeth began, causing her father's face to fall, "but Michelle said he was wrong. She said you just don't like his Dad. Jake said he's not so bad, that he's a good Dad, even though he's mean sometimes. Michelle made him feel better, cause he was sad, and she said he was sweet. Then they smiled at each other."

"She said he was…sweet?" Ash repeated softly. Elizabeth nodded surely. Biting his lip, Ash cast his gaze downward and mumbled, "thank you Elizabeth."

"No problem Daddy," Elizabeth smiled sweetly, giving her father's shoulder a gentle pat, "and don't worry. I won't tell Mommy. Promise!" And with that, she skipped off.

Ash took a deep breath, looking back up at his daughter and Jake, still talking, and at this point, laughing just a little.

They liked each other. He wasn't that dense anymore; he could see it. His daughter liked, and was maybe even in love, with Paul's son.

_This is gonna take a _little _getting used to, _Ash thought cautiously to himself. He watched Michelle reach out and gently touch Jake's hand, the boy's smile growing even wider.

_Okay, a _LOT _of getting used to._

_

* * *

_

**This is just something I've wondered all throughout DP. "What if Paul had met Misty and fallen in love with her?" or "How would Ash react if his kid fell in love with Paul's?" I'm considering writing longer fics about those two topics (especially one with Paul falling in love with Misty) and was wondering if anyone would be intrested in reading something like that. Just leave a review and tell me if you would! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
